Shadowhunters (serial)
Shadowhunters ''-'' amerykański serial fantasy wyprodukowany przez Constantin Film oraz Wonderland Sound and Vision, który jest adaptacją serii książek Dary anioła autorstwa Cassandry Clare. Producentami wykonawczymi są Ed Decter oraz McG. Serial jest emitowany od 12 stycznia 2016 roku przez Freeform. Obecnie można go oglądać na popularnej już od dłuższego czasu platformie Netflix Fabuła Clary Fray właśnie dostała się do akademii Sztuki na Brooklynie. Wydawałoby się, że jest zwyczajną nastolatką, prowadzącą normalne życie. Jednak wszystko się zmienia w jej osiemnaste urodziny. Dziewczyna niespodziewanie odkrywa, że jest Nocnym Łowcą - hybrydą anioła i człowieka, której zadaniem jest ochrona ludzkości przed demonami. Kiedy w nieznanych okolicznościach jej matka, Jocelyn Fray, zostaje porwana przez grupę o nazwie ,,Krąg" dowodzoną przez jej byłego męża Valentine'a Morgensterna, Clary wraz z nowo poznaną drużyną Nocnych Łowców rusza jej na pomoc. Dziewczyna wkracza w świat z tajemniczym Jacem, Alekiem, Isabelle oraz lojalnym przyjacielem Simonem. Od teraz wkracza w świat czarowników, wampirów oraz wilkołaków. Wszystkie legendy są prawdziwe. Clary rozpoczyna niezwykłą podróż, podczas której dowie się więcej o przeszłości oraz o tym, co przyniesie przyszłość. Obsada Postacie główne * Katherine McNamara jako Clary Fray * Dominic Sherwood jako Jace Wayland * Alberto Rosende jako Simon Lewis * Emeraude Toubia jako Isabelle Lightwood * Matthew Daddario jako Alec Lightwood * Harry Shum Jr. jako Magnus Bane * Isaiah Mustafa jako Luke Garroway Drugoplanowe role * Maxim Roy jako Jocelyn Fray * Alan van Sprang jako Valentine Morgenstern * Aisha Wainwright jako Maia * Will Tudor jako Sebastian * Jon Cor jako Hodge Starkweather * David Castro jako Raphael Santiagothumb * Kaitlyn Leeb jako Camille Belcourt * Vanessa Matsui jako Madame Dorothea * Nicola Correia Damude jako Maryse Lightwood * Paulino Nunes jako Robert Lightwood * Jack Fulton jako Max Lightwood * Stephanie Bennett jako Lydia Branwell * Mimi Kuzyk jako Imogen Herondale * Adam J. Harrington jako Michael Wayland * Jade Hassoune jako Meliorn Odcinki i ich fabuła Sezon 1 Odcinek 1 "Kielich Anioła" W 18-te urodziny, Clary Fray ze zwykłej nastolatki zmienia się w Nocnego Łowcę, pół anioła chroniącego ludzi przed demonami. Poznaje też skomplikowane dzieje swojej rodziny i aby odzyskać porwaną matkę musi stanąć do walki z własnym ojcem... Odcinek 2 "Zejście do piekła nie jest łatwe" Clary i Simon są w Instytucie, siedzibie Nocnych Łowców, gdzie dowiadują się nowych rzeczy o Świecie Cieni. Clary musi odzyskać wymazane na zlecenie jej matki wspomnienia, żeby dowiedzieć się gdzie ukryła ona, dający potężną moc Kielich Anioła... Odcinek 3 "To tylko impreza" Simon zostaje porwany przez Klan Wampirów, którzy w zamian za jego życie żądają Kielicha Anioła. Clary, Jace, Isabelle i Alec przygotowują się do jego odbicia... Odcinek 4 "Potęga improwizacji" Clary dowiaduje się ze swoich wizji, że wspomnienia usunął jej czarodziej Magnus Bane, który oznajmia, że oddał je jednemu z wysokich demonów, Demonowi Pamięci. Po tym jak Nocni Łowcy pomagają Magnusowi odeprzeć atak ludzi Valentine'a, zgadza się on przywołać demona, by spróbować odzyskać wspomnienia Clary... Odcinek 5 "Chińszczyzna na wynos " Do Instytutu przybywa matka Isabelle i Alec'a, która oznajmia, że Clave nie jest zadowolone z rezultatów ich działań. Zabiera Izzy i Jace'a by sprawdzić, czy Fearie zamierzają przyłączyć się do Valentine'a. Tymczasem Clary, Simon i Alec idą do jej byłego mieszkania, by szukać wskazówek o miejscu ukrycia Kielicha Anioła... Odcinek 6 "Anielskie Moce" Luke po walce z Alfą jest bliski śmierci i tylko wyższy czarodziej może mu pomóc, więc Clary postanawia zawieść go do Magnusa. Później dowiaduje się, co spowodowało ucieczkę i ukrywanie się jej matki... Odcinek 7 "Arkana Wielkie" Luke zostaje aresztowany zanim udaje mu się dotrzeć do Kielich Aniołów, więc Jace i Clary muszą wymyślić jakiś plan awaryjny. Muszą się spieszyć by nie wpadł on w niepowołane ręce, a chętnych jest wielu. Tymczasem, Simon powoli zaczyna tracić kontrolę nad tym co się z nim dzieje. Jego matka i siostra zaczynają się niepokoić, myśląc że zażywa narkotyki... Odcinek 8 "Zła krew" Clave przysyła do Instytutu swojego przedstawiciela, by sprawdził jego działanie pod szefowaniam Aleca. Po tym, jak Raphael przyniósł znajdującego się na granicy śmierci Simona, Clary staje przed podjęciem bardzo trudnej decyzji. Alec wymyśla sposób na ratowanie dobrego imienia swojej rodziny i ratowanie Instytutu... Odcinek 9 "Sojusz" Simon stara się pogodzić z nową sytuacją w jakiej się przebudził. Tymczasem, po ataku na Instytut Nocni Łowcy są w stanie podwyższone gotowości. Lydia wzywa Meliorna na spotkanie , po czym aresztuje go za zdradę. Dowiaduje się od niego, że Clary ma Kielich Anioła, który chce jak najszybciej znaleźć i oddać Clave. Isabelle i Jace nie zgadzając się na takie działania wykradają Kielich i opuszczają Instytut, a Clary wymyśla sposób na uwolnienie Meliorna, który będzie wymagał od wielu dużego samozaparcia... Odcinek 10 "Jestem z innego wymiaru" W rewanżu z uwolnienie, Meliorn używając magii Seelie, otwiera wrota do równoległego wymiaru, skąd pochodzi kamień, który Clary dostała od matki. Stamtąd przy jego pomocy będzie mogła ustalić miejsce pobytu Valentine'a, ale jeżeli zbyt długo będzie tamtą Clary, jej świadomość zostanie pochłonięta i nigdy nie wróci do swojego świata. Tymczasem, Alec odkrywa zniknięcie Kielicha Anioła, który miał oddać Clave w zamian za wolność Isabelle. Chcąc odnaleźć Jace'a, postanawia zerwać łączącą ich więź... Odcinek 11 "Krew ciągnie do krwi" Clary i Jace zamiast Valentine'a znajdują ojca chłopaka, który miał przed laty zginąc. Od niego dowiadują się, że Valentine ma bazę tuż obok Instytutu, w opuszczonym szpitalu. Razem z Lukiem postanawiają iść tam i uwolnić Jocelyn. Tymczasem, do Instytutu przybywa Inkwizytor, która w imieniu Clave ma osądzić Isabelle. Alec prosi Magnusa, by został obrońcą jego siostry... Odcinek 12 "Malec" Nie chcąc myśleć o tym co między nimi było, Clary i Jace szukają sposobu na obudzenie Jocelyn. Magnus myśli, że czarodziejem, który przygotowywał dla niej eliksir, był jego stary przyjaciel Ragnor Fell, więc będzie też mógł sporządzić antidotum. Tymczasem, trwają przygotowania do ślubu Alec'a i Lydii, na który zjechało wielu znamienitych gości z Clave, co bardzo cieszy rodziców pana młodego... Odcinek 13 "Gwiazda Zaranna" Z powodu nie odbycia się ślubu, państwo Lightwood, a szczególnie matka, są bardzo zawiedzeni, ale głównie wstydem jaki przyniosło to rodzinie. Alec znajduje nieprzytomną Lydię i z nagrań monitoringu dowiaduje się, że Hodge zabrał Kielich Anioła i zamierza oddać go Valentine'owi. Jace, który nie może sobie darować oszczędzenia ojca, rusza by zatrzymać złodzieja, a Luke wysyła za nim całą swoją watahę. Clary postanawia odzyskać białą księgę, w której powinno być zaklęcie potrzebne do wybudzenia jej matki. Żeby ją zdobyć musi dogadać się z Raphaelem, gdyż ostatnią właścicielką księgi była zamknięta Camille... Sezon 2 Odcinek 1 "Zawiniona krew" Jocelyn wraca do rodziny, Clary i nowy szef Instytutu nie zgadzają się co do tego, czy należy wyrwać Jace'a z rąk Valentine'a. Sam Valentine wyjawia za to mroczny sekret. Odcinek 2 "Wrota ciemności" Valentine wie, jak wygrać z Jace'em. Simon prosi Magnusa o pomoc. Clary próbuje przywyknąć do swojej nowej tożsamości. Odcinek 3 "Parabatai" Życie Aleca jest zagrożone, dlatego Jace rusza z pomocą swojemu parabatai, podczas gdy przeciwko wojownikom staje zarówno świat cieni, jak i świat przyziemnych. Odcinek 4 "Dzień gniewu" Jace pozostaje uwięziony w Mieście Kości, Clary poluje na demona buszującego po Instytucie a Clave szykuje dla Jocelyn wielką zmianę. Odcinek 5 "Pył i mrok" Nocni Łowcy cierpią po ataku na Instytut, dlatego Clary sięga po ostateczne środki, aby złagodzić skutki tragedii. Odcinek 6 "Żelazne siostry" Clary i Izzy udają się do Cytadelii, aby skonsultować się z wytwarzającą broń Nocnych Łowców sektą wojowniczek, które mogą wiedzieć więcej o Mieczu Dusz. Odcinek 7 "Upadek" Po tym, jak jego siostra zjawia się w Jade Wolf, Luke nie może dojść do porozumienia z Clary w kwestii dalszych działań. Simon zyskuje nieoczekiwanego sprzymierzeńca. Odcinek 8 "Diabelska miłość" Alec planuje Ceremonię Run dla swojego brata Maksa, jednak napięcie między nim a Nocnymi Łowcami sprawiają, że podczas uroczystości na jaw wychodzą bolesne fakty. Odcinek 9 "Więzy krwi" Clary musi zmierzyć się z nienawiścią Podziemnych i działaniem przysięgi krwi Iris. Tymczasem Isabelle i Raphael stają się sobie coraz bliżsi. Odcinek 10 "Świt" Valentine realizuje plan wykorzystania Miecza Dusz, a Nocni Łowcy starają się jak najszybciej zabezpieczyć Podziemie. Tymczasem Clary grozi wielkie niebezpieczeństwo. Odcinek 11 "Moja bardzo wielka wina" Nocni Łowcy, którzy wciąż są pogrążenie w żałobie po brutalnej napaści Valentine'a, muszą zmierzyć się z potężnym demonem atakującym Nowy Jork. Odcinek 12 "Cena wolności" Valentine i Magnus próbują wydostać się z więzienia. Jace zmaga się z nową tożsamością, a Nocni Łowcy stają w obliczu potencjalnego powstania Podziemnych. Odcinek 13 "Ci, w których płynie krew demona" Po nagłej śmierci kilku Nocnych Łowców szefostwo Instytutu musi podjąć kontrowersyjną decyzję o walce z gwałtownym buntem Podziemnych. Odcinek 14 "Piękne i groźne" Clary, Jace i Simon opuszczają Dwór Elfów, aby porozmawiać z królową. Tymczasem Alec zawiera pokój z Podziemnymi. Odcinek 15 "Koszmarne wspomnienia" Simon jest podejrzany o morderstwo, ale niczego nie pamięta. Alex transportuje Valentine'a do Idrisu. Pojawia się tajemnicza osoba z przeszłości Sebastiana. Odcinek 16 "Święto Pojednania" Wydarzenia ostatnich lat nie ułatwiają Simonowi obchodzenia Dnia Pojednania. Clary i Jace udają się do Idrisu w poszukiwaniu Valentine'a. Odcinek 17 "Mroczne odbicie" Nocni Łowcy próbują znaleźć trzeci i ostatni Dar Anioła. Tymczasem Clary orientuje się, że jej brat, Jonathan, pracuje dla Valentine'a. Odcinek 18 "Zbudźcie się, wstańcie lub leżcie na wieki" Po ataku Nocni Łowcy są w pogotowiu i próbują namierzyć Jonathana Morgensterna, który jest bliżej, niż im się wydaje. Odcinek 19 "Witaj i żeganj" Po latach wzajemnej nieufności Podziemni jednoczą się, by odłączyć się od Clave i ścigać uciekinierów. Idz działania mogą się przerodzić w wojnę. Odcinek 20 "Nad spokojną wodą" Nocni Łowcy walczą z armią demonów, które przedostały się przez szczelinę między wymiarami. Co jest ważniejsze: obrona Nowego Jorku czy powstrzymanie Valentine'a? Sezon 3 Odcinek 1 "Na piekielnej ziemi" Clary staje się pełnoetatowym Nocnym Łowcą, ale skrywa wielki sekret. Demon o sowiej twarzy żeruje na przyziemnych. Magnus traci pozycję Wielkiego Maga. Odcinek 2 "Siły mroku" Jace zaprasza Clary na kolację, ale wieczór zmienia się w podwójną randkę. Nocni Łowcy odkrywają, że za atakiem na nich stoją demony. Odcinek 3 "Przynęta" Alec z pomocą Magnusa przygotowuje rodzinną kolację dla matki. Raphael stara się poradzić sobie z osobistą stratą. Simon próbuje wejść do krainy elfów. Odcinek 4 "Na skraju przepaści" Przyjaciele Jace'a są zaniepokojeni zmianami w jego osobowości. Simon znajduje idealnego współlokatora. Clary i Izzy ścigają wampira, który wymknął się spod kontroli. Odcinek 5 "Mocniejsi od niebios" Clary prosi Cleophas o pomoc w ustaleniu, co jest nie tak z Jace'em. Alec poznaje tajemnicę z przeszłości Magnusa. Jace nieufnie podchodzi do współlokatora Simona. Odcinek 6 "Okno na pusty pokój" Przy okazji badania razem z Clary sprawy ataku demona Magnus prosi o pomoc starego przyjaciela. Simon próbuje się dogadać z dawną znajomą, która nie chce go opuścić. Odcinek 7 "Sól na rany" Clary musi wyznać prawdę o swoim życzeniu i spróbować znaleźć Jace'a, zanim dopadnie go Clave. Luke i Simon szukają ostatniej ofiary Lilith. Odcinek 8 "Błąkając się w ciemnościach" Clary, która została uwięziona przez Clave, czeka na wyrok. Magnus, Alec i Isabelle próbują ocalić Jace'a. Simon zdobywa nowe informacje na temat królowej Edomu. Odcinek 9 "Familia ante omnia" W zamian za darowanie jej życia Clary oferuje Clave coś, czego ta organizacja pragnie - przynosi to tragiczne skutki. Przeszłość Simona nawiedza jego i jego rodzinę. Odcinek 10 "Erchomai" Simon podejmuje bolesną decyzję, aby chronić swoją rodzinę. Magnus prosi swojego ojca o pomoc. Nocni Łowcy przygotowują się do starcia z Lilith. Sezon 3B (kontynuacja sezonu 3) Odcinek 11 "Zagubione dusze" Luke ma pewne podejrzenia dotyczące losu Clary. Izzy dowiaduje się czegoś niepokojącego na temat Clave. Simon próbuje usunąć znamię z czoła. Odcinek 12 "Grzech pierworodny" Nocni Łowcy jadą za Clary i Jonathanem do Paryża. Magnus nie potrafi żyć bez magii, Simon nadal stara się usunąć znamię. Odcinek 13 "Beati Bellicosi" Jace'a prześladują wspomnienia z czasów, kiedy był opętany przez Lilith. Clary dowiaduje się prawdy o łączącej ją z Jonathanem runie. Luke przekazuje radę Mai. Odcinek 14 "Niebiański Ogień" Izzy i Simon rozpoczynają niebezpieczną misję , która ma ujawnić prawdę o korupcji w Clave. Clary i Jonathan wracają do mrocznych wspomnień z dzieciństwa. (Premiera odcinków w każdy wtorek na platformie Netflix) en:Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments ru:Сумеречные Охотники: Орудия Смерти thumb Kategoria:Ekranizacje